In the related art, a radiation detector in which a polymer film is used as a supporting substrate that supports a scintillator layer that converts a radiation into light is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A radiation flat panel detector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a supporting substrate made from a polymer film, a scintillator layer made from columnar crystals, formed on the supporting substrate, a moisture-proof protective film that wraps around the substrate and the scintillator layer, and a light receiving element disposed on a portion of the scintillator layer closer to a side opposite to the supporting substrate so as to detect light generated in the scintillator layer in a light receiving surface. Moreover, a radiation detector in which a substrate made from a resin is used as a supporting substrate is known (for example, see Patent Literature 2).
Further, a radiation detector in which a plurality of light receiving elements are arranged in a tiled form in order to increase the size of a detector is known as an example of the radiation detector (for example, see Patent Literatures 3 to 6). Moreover, a radiation detector in which a protective film is filled between the columnar crystals that form a scintillator layer is known (for example, see Patent Literature 7).